dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormcaller
Skills ;Lightning Storm ;Summons a swirling stationary storm that deals AoE damage that increases based on the number of enemies engulfed. ;Electrocute ;A nearby enemy is chosen at random and stricken with the fury of the storm. Lore The fisherman Retarius had fished the Greater Myrdepths for decades before he encountered the fabled demon of the deep. Rumored to have swallowed whole fleets of cargo ships, the demon, a huge tentacle-mouthed Mawfish, was one of the ancient beasts of the world, and it had dwelt in the oceans of the world since long before the coming of men. Retarius and his fleet sailed in search of Serpents, led by his own ship, the Serpent-hunter Queen Tempest. After sailing for many days and nights they reached the Myrdepths under grey, drizzly skies. The fleet spread out in search of quarry, but after catching nothing for days in increasingly foul weather, the men began to speak of curses and ill-omens. In the wee hours of morning, the Queen Tempest rode into the height of the storm, and in the thrashing maelstrom, lights could be seen flashing in the deep waters below the fleet. The ships slowly drew nearer to one another as the lights approached the surface, and all around them the tempest yet raged. In the early morning the beast attacked. Retarius had rigged the Queen Tempest for the largest catches, but at more than fifty feet in length, the Mawfish was greater still than they had hope of defeating, even in clear weather. Before the bulk of the monster had even reached the surface, two of the smaller ships in Retarius' fleet were pulled beneath the waves by the beast's tentacles. Through the swirling flotsam where they had been the massive creature breached, sending a huge wave outward and falling on yet another of the hapless ships. Retarius knew then that his fleet was lost. He cried out to his fellows on the remaining ships nearby, urging them to flee or die, then he lashed the wheel of the Queen Tempest and drove her straight toward the Mawfish. Retarius ran to the prow of his ship and raised his Serpent trident over his head. Passed down to him by his own father, a Serpent-hunter before him, the weapon was chased with gold, with a massive, wickedly barbed head. It had slain fifty serpents before, and gods be willing, Retarius prayed it would serve him this last time. He cried to the heavens as the ship reached his foe, and as the two crashed together a huge bolt of lightning was seen to strike the heroic figure at the prow of the ship. Retarius and the Mawfish both were engulfed in seething light. The fleeing mariners on the last of Retarius' ships were blinded by the flash, and deafened by an unnatural roar as the storm drew in on the ship and the stricken beast. The force of the hurricane tightened into a waterspout, and collapsed into the sea. The sailors say that they combed the surface of the Myrdepths for survivors, but naught but wreckage remained. Retarius and the beast both had vanished from the seas. In the Eternal Lands, however, a new champion had arrived, and with him, a weapon imbued with the power of the raging storm. Stormcaller the trident has since been seen in the hands of many champions of the Eternal Lands. A white-hot symbol of defiance in the face of unspeakable odds, Category:Weapons